What He Wanted
by shoes-mylove
Summary: He wanted more from her but she didn't know how to give him. Kind of sad Foxay story


**What He Wanted**

_BANG! The sound echoed down the hall like it was meant to bring the attention of others. But everything stood still. There were no sounds nor any movements made. Just pure silence. The room which the noise came from opened up. Footsteps went echoing down the hall as the footsteps left the room. Clip Clop. Clip Clop went the footsteps. The footsteps got fainter as it moved away from the door. The pounding of the footsteps felt like eternity before it went away. _

_The angle shifts to the door and starts towards it. The door opens with a loud impending creak. Once the door was opened, anybody would have gasped at the sight of what was in the room. On the floor of the room laid a beautiful, brunette woman in her wedding dress. She was very still but shivering a little. Her eyes were flickering to stay open. Her delicate hands were placed on her chest. She never moved her hand from the spot. She was softly moaning to herself since nobody could've heard her. The woman was using her strength to keep awake, but she was threatened by a stream of tranquility wash over her. As soon as that came over her, she began to feel her strength fade away. She could no longer feel her hands anymore and did not realize she removed her hand from her chest until she saw a growing red stain. _

_Blood. She saw. The redness she had never seen so much of it. A small hole in her dress began to stain the dress with red blood. Once she realized her hand was not holding the pressure, all she could say was, "oh...". As the wound, full of blood, grew larger, the young woman laid there not moving an inch if she wanted. She laid there in pain, wondering just how she ended up this way. _

_Then, like a whirlwind, everything began to turn back to just a few minutes ago. The room was the same but the woman wasn't lying on the floor nor bleeding to death. Instead, she was standing in front of a large mirror, admiring how beautiful she looked and she was putting finishing touches to herself for her big day. She heard the creak of the door and turned around. She sees the person at the door and smiles. She didn't seem to notice the person reached into their pocket and slowly pull out a silver revolver. Her smile faltered as she saw the revolver begin to lift up to her. _

"_What are you doing?" She said in a kind of panicked voice. The person muffled something to her and then a loud bang. The woman fell to the ground. As she closed her eyes, the shooter rolled out of the room. The woman's eyes opened and instinctively put a hand over the wound. She didn't comprehend what had happened. All she could remember was the bright glint of the silver revolver pointing at her. Her thoughts were soon lost and she slowly closed her eyes. She laid there, helpless. Nobody could've helped her, nor could they stop this unfortunate event. _

The funeral. It was full of people who loved Kay, the woman who died. The solemn faces of the people said it all. How Kay touched their lives. How she made an impact. How when she's gone, they wouldn't know how to go back to their life's they led before Kay's death. They were all mourning the lost of an amazing woman who gave up everything to get the life they knew she wanted so badly. One man was the center of it all. Fox Crane. The love of Kay's life. He wasn't crying like the other people around him. He looked straight ahead, somberly.

Fox would have said a few words, he would have poured his heart out about how miserable he was, about how he would miss Kay and he would be empty inside without her. But he knew it wouldn't be enough. All the words and tears in the world would not bring her back. And what he wanted to say was private. It was sacred. It wasn't meant to be said out loud to a whole bunch of people who were only grieving in their own, different ways; it wasn't meant to be shown or put on display for the whole world to see.

He chose not to listen to the priest's words. Fox was lost in his own world, the sounds around him dulling into the distant echoes. He thought of Kay and all the times they spent together.

_**Flash**. Their first meeting. Fox and Kay were at the opposite ends of the wharf. Neither knew that, that night would change each other's lives forever. They were completely wrapped in their own thoughts when they ran into each other. Kay accidentally dropped the container of food. She looked up to Fox furiously. Once she looked up, Fox could sense she was going to start something which was never good with his few encounters with Kay. She started to yell at him about how he bumped into her and how he never seemed to apologize for it. Throughout her yelling, Fox smirked at the way Kay looked n the light, but Kay didn't seem to notice. When she was done yelling, she took a deep breathe and noticed his smirk. _

_"What are you smirking at?" Kay questioned._

_Fox replied, "You."_

_"Why?" She didn't let Fox answer. "I'm not amusing and nothing I had to say was smirk worthy."_

_Fox smiles, "I think it was." Kay lifted an eyebrow and glared at him. "Listen. People bump into each other all the time-"_

_Kay interrupted, "Yeah, but they usually don't have food in their hands and the person who bumped into them obviously doesn't like them."_

_"What do you want me to do about it?" He stepped closer to her. _

_"I want you to apologize." Kay answered. _

_He sighs, "Fine. I'm sorry for running into you."_

_Kay nodded, "Thank you very much." Kay turned around to go, but Fox stopped her. _

_"Have dinner with me." He blurted._

_Kay stopped and turned around, "What?"_

_"Let me take you out to dinner. Since your source of food is currently on the floor. Let me take you out to an authentic dinner, paid by me."_

_Kay was curious to know why he would ask her out. He gave her his trademark smile but Kay wasn't affected by it. _

_"That smile won't get you anywhere with me," Kay sighed. "But since you're paying...I'll take that offer." They started walking down the wharf. Kay stopped suddenly and quickly turned to Fox. "Let's just get this one thing straight. This is not a date. You're just taking me out as a payback for my food being on the ground, okay?"_

_Fox shrugs his shoulder and responded, "Whatever you say." _

_"This doesn't change anything. This won't lead to another date."_

_Fox smirked again and countered back with, "I thought you said it wasn't a date?" Kay glares at Fox and rolled her eyes. This was the start of something between the two of them even if Kay was denying it. They both knew that this relationship would blossom into some much more. _

_**Flash**. Another memory. This time it was their first date. Dinner at a local restaurant. Conversation about past girlfriends/boyfriends. Arguments of the many girls Fox had been with. _

_**Flash**. Their first kiss which Fox initiated to quiet Kay down from their arguments._

_**Flash**. Their first sexual experience with each other. It was full of love and romance. Candles illuminating the room to make a romantic feel. Rose petals scattered across the room. The tub was filled with bubbles. Red satin sheets stretched across the bed. Flash shown between the two souls. _

_**Flash**. Fox comforting Kay when he found out her dad had died from a heart attack._

_**Flash**. Fox and Kay moving in with each other. It started with an argument over Kay wanting drawers at Fox's place. _

_"Why don't you just move in with me?" Fox suggested. Kay was surprised by his offer. She agreed, but as she moved in, they still argued. This time they argued about where Kay's stuff where to be placed. _

_**Flash**. Fox proposing to Kay. It was at his family's estate. They were dining in the garden where it was adorned with beautiful bright flowers. The lushes green grass balancing it all together. It was a breathtaking view. Once they were done with dinner, Fox led her away from the table. Slow romantic music started to fill the background when they started to dance. _

_"Where did that come from?" Fox spins her around. _

_"Where did what?"_

_"The music. What have you got up your sleeves?" Kay asked. Fox tries to keep a straight face and shakes his head. "I don't believe that," Kay stated. "And I'm not letting this go." _

_"I didn't think you would." After a few minutes of dancing, Fox stopped. He looked into Kay's eyes. He holds both her hands. "I love you. You know that? I really do. Since the first time I met you, it has been a non-stop whirlwind full or arguments. You found reason to fight with me, but...as we got to know each other...our feelings changed. At least mines..." He sighs. "I have never met a woman quite like you. Somebody that's fiery and passionate about the things she loves and believes. Somebody who is not dependent on others. You...are a person with a big, stubborn heart. I never thought we would reach this point but we did. I pushed and I pushed and we argued about it..." He can see Kay was about to interrupt but he beat her to it. "Don't say anything. You'll ruin the moment." Fox clears his throat and gets down on his knees while gathering his thoughts. "It is...almost unbearable to not have you in my life. I expected you to be a dream but it's not. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. So will you...Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, marry me?" In the process, he took out a velvet box and opened it. It revealed a beautifully cut diamond engagement ring, sparklingly. Kay was beyond shock. _

So here was Fox, standing among people who loved Kay. Only the distant memories in their heads and their heart. Never again would they hear Kay and her laughter or see her bright smile and her frowning look. After the sermon, people gave their condolences to Kay's family. When everyone was gone, Fox was still at her grave. He began walking up to the casket. He places his hand on the casket and closes his eye. He whispers, "I could've prevented this. I could've saved you. I could've stopped him." He opens his eyes.

_**Flash.** Fox was in a tux. He sneaked into a room. He closes the door behind him and sees Kay in front of the mirror. He stood there in awe while she had trouble zipping up the back of her dress. She was grunting, trying to reach the zipper. _

_"You need help?" Kay turned her head and nodded to him. He came behind her and helped her zip her dress up. _

_Fox whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful." _

_Kay smiles, "I know." Kay's face got serious. "You're not supposed to be here." _

_Fox shrugged, "I don't care." _

_"I do. Its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." _

_"It's just a stupid little superstition." He kissed her lightly on her lips. Kay pulled away and looked back in the mirror. _

_"To you it is, but not to me. Come on. Go." She pushes him towards the door. He stops her. He puts his hand on her waist. _

_"You don't want me to go." He insinuated. _

_Kay raised an eyebrow and answered his sentence with, "Oh really?" Fox nods as Kay pressed herself on Fox. _

_"Kay..." Fox said in a low voice. The door opened to reveal a raven haired man. Both shot their heads to the door. _

_"Miguel." Kay softly said. _

_"What's going on?" Miguel asked. _

_"Fox was just leaving."_

_"Is that right?" He pressed. _

_Fox said, "Look I wanted to see my beautiful bride and now...I think I'll go." Fox was heading to the door. _

_"Don't go." Miguel said. Fox had a confusing look and looked at Miguel. "I want you to hear this." Justin stood still to listen to Miguel. "Fox. I want you to give up Kay." _

_"What!" Fox exclaimed, unbelievably. _

_Miguel says to Kay, "He's not right for you Kay. Don't marry him." _

_"I'm right here!" Fox shouted. "And you're not going to take Kay away from me." _

_"You really think so?" Miguel asked. Fox didn't like the look in Miguel's eye. Miguel pulled out a silver revolver and pointed it out. Fox and Kay froze at the sight of the revolver. _

Fox was sucked back to reality. His mind was telling him, _snap out of it! You know that's not how it happened. Fox_ shakes his head and his mind drifted back to that moment.

_**Flash**. Fox leaps at Miguel and they struggled to take control of the revolver. Then a bang went off and then a thump. Fox turns to look at Kay to see if she was all right. He didn't see her standing but she laid on the floor. He looked back at Miguel and sees the terror in his eyes. Miguel looks to Fox and articulated to Fox, "Not how it happened." Miguel began to transform into Fox. Now there were two Fox facing each other. "I told you this was not how it happened."_

Fox was hit by the actuality of what exactly had happened.

_**Flash**. Fox enters the room and sees Kay in front of him and the mirror. Kay turned and sees him. She gives him a smile. "Hi. I didn't think you would come." She turned back to the mirror. _

_Fox puts on a brave smile, "Yeah. I didn't think I would." _

_"What made you decide to come?" Kay asked. She was fiddling with her necklace._

_"To convince you."_

_Kay turned to him, confused. "Convince me? About what?"_

_"Not going through with this. Forgetting about him and run away with me." _

_Kay was shocked. She never thought he would ask her to do such a thing but then again, Fox changed. Her shock spun into anger. "No. I am marrying him and you can't do anything to stop me!" She turned away from him quickly and walked over to the vanity table. She sat down and puts on her dangling pearl earrings. When she got up and turned to face him, Fox had the silver revolver in his hands. Kay's eye shot wide open._

_"What-What are you doing?" Fox had never heard Kay sound so panicked and vulnerable in the time he knew her. Fox wasn't convinced he was doing the right thing but was overrun by desperation. He held the revolver up. He could barely hold it but he managed. _

_"No! No!" He yelled. "He can't have you! I won't let that happen!" His finger slipped and pressed down on the trigger. Before he knew it, Kay was laying on the floor with a bullet puncturing her chest. He stood still for a few seconds then he bolted out of the room for fear of getting caught. _

Back to the casket, rain started to come down but Fox didn't feel it. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel anything since the day he pulled the trigger. He kept telling himself that it was an accident. His fingers just slipped but deep down, he knew some part of him, he wanted to pull the trigger as much as he loved her. He was being tormented everyday of the reminder that he had changed his life and took another. He knew that nobody would ever know who pressed the trigger. It was all a matter of time.

Fox said to himself, quietly, "No one will ever know. No one. No one. No one will ever know. No one. No one. No one will ever..." He stood there for what seemed like hours repeating those words. He was almost rocking himself to keep calm saying, "No one will ever know. No one. No one."

_How do you like the twist? I'm sorry if it's a sad ending and its not how you expected. I wrote this for a short story project in my English class. I wanted to make it dramatic. I want to know your feedback. What worked? What didn't? How can I improve a little more? I decided to extend some of the memories because I couldn't think of how it would be. I'm sorry about that. Uh...Please do review and send feedback. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
